


Oh My Lady

by NyxytheNightmare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, F/M, Oral Sex, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxytheNightmare/pseuds/NyxytheNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian x Jaina oral sex. Short smut drabble. Might be continued!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece of smut I wrote back in 2013 and found recently.
> 
> I decided to post this Varian x Jaina smut drabble after it caused someone to blush so hard they had to excuse themselves from my living room.

                Varian had no idea what he was even doing. All he knew was that he was highly drunk, horny, and clearly about to get laid after so long. His hand tangled itself within Jaina’s hair, pulling the woman against his solid body. 

 

Jaina’s cheeks were tinged with a slight hue of red as she giggled and kissed the muscular man.

 

The king led her to his bed with a sly grin. Snickering softly, Jaina wagged a finger at the king, gently pushing against his chest. “Sit…” the woman purred in Varian’s ear.

 

Though, he enjoyed having the upper hand, he reluctantly sat upon the edge of the bed. The king merely wore a pair of leather pantaloons and a dress shirt, a great change from his bulky armor.

 

Jaina, on the other hand, was clad in a rather lovely dress in a deep shade of purple. It hugged her curves, while still covered her body tastefully. It was driving Varian mad. Smiling, Jaina’s hips swayed as she paced around slowly, as if deciding what she wanted to do to him first.

 

“Enough dancing around…Show me what you want.” Varian said, laughing softly at the woman. He had that smug smile again.

 

Jaina raised an eyebrow at the king, walking over to stand between his legs.

 

“I like to take my time.” She replied in a sweet manner, sliding down to her knees.

 

Varian watched carefully as the woman began to slowly unlace his britches. It seemed to take forever, making him rather impatient.

 

As soon as he was freed, Jaina’s soft fingers gently began to rub up and down his shaft. Varian groaned, licking his lips as he watched the blonde work at him. Giving Varian a small wink, the woman’s pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock, gently sucking and licking only the tip. The king pushed his hips forward, wanting the woman to take him deeper. He wanted the warmth, moisture of her mouth all over his large member.

 

The mage seemed as if she read his mind, suddenly dipping down to take as much of the king into her mouth as she possibly could.

 

One of her hands reached into his pants, gently fondling and massaging his balls. Varian grunted and groaned, hips bucking up and into the woman’s sweet mouth.

 

She hummed around his cock, her tongue massaging the underside as she bobbed up and down in a sort of rhythm.

 

This drove Varian wild.

 

His hands tangled within her golden hair, forcing her down as far as possible and letting her up, faster and faster. His balls tightened, and Varian grit his teeth, pulling the woman off and away from him. She merely gazed at him with a small smile, eyes glazed over with lust.

 

Pulling the woman onto the bed, he got over top of her, stroking the woman’s hair. “My lady…Your mouth seems to have another good use, aside from calming me and giving me a rational mind…” he chuckled.

 

“There’s a lot more to me than what I lead on.” The blonde purred, sitting up to kiss Varian.

  
  
**_TBC?_**


End file.
